


Proud of you

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: “Nothing’s wrong,” Rafael said, his voice still shaky.Alec studied Rafael's face for a moment, taking in the bloodshot eyes and the wet lashes. His voice was soft when he spoke. “Are you sure?”





	Proud of you

**Author's Note:**

> Have some father-son feels on this fine Sunday!

Alec was walking to the kitchen when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of someone crying.

He stopped in front of Rafael’s bedroom, in front of the door that was open a crack. Alec couldn’t see inside but he was certain the crying came from there.

He heard the sound again, and it broke his heart.

Alec  pushed the door open, carefully entering the room. He saw Rafael sitting on the bed, his legs pulled to his chest and his head in his knees. The twelve-year-old must have heard him approaching because his back straightened and his head snapped up, and he was drying his eyes before Alec could even say anything. 

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked, his voice full of concern as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Rafael sniffled, moving so that he was sitting next to Alec on the edge of the bed rather than in the middle of it.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Rafael said, his voice still shaky.

Alec studied Rafael's face for a moment, taking in the bloodshot eyes and the wet lashes. His voice was soft when he spoke. “Are you sure?”

Rafael nodded, moving his hands up to rub at his eyes as he bit his lips together. 

Whatever it was, it was clear that Rafael didn’t want Alec to know. But it was also clear that he was upset and that something was bothering him, so Alec felt like he couldn’t just let the topic go.

“It’s okay, whatever it is,” Alec said gently. “Maybe I could help?”

Rafael stayed silent, so Alec decided to change the subject. Maybe talking about other things would make Rafael feel comfortable enough to tell Alec what was bothering him. 

“You had that test about your skills with the bow today, right? How did it go?”

It was quiet for a while before Rafael spoke.

“Not well,” he admitted eventually, his voice quiet like he was hoping that Alec didn’t hear him. He did though, and he was confused. Rafael was skilled when it came to archery. 

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, hoping that Rafael would explain. Maybe the test was the reason he was so upset.

“I got eighty-nine points,” Rafael said, his arms wrapped around himself and his bottom lip trembling as he looked at the ground.  

“Out of a hundred?” Alec asked, bringing his hand around Rafael's shoulders and pulling him close to his side. “That’s great!”

Rafael gave him a quick look, the expression on his face wary. “I could have done a lot better.”

“Eighty-nine is already a very good score,” Alec said honestly. “Not all Shadowhunters can get even that. I’m sure your uncle Jace wouldn’t be able to get eighty-nine points. Back when he was younger, yeah, but he hasn’t touched a bow in years and I have no doubt you would be able to beat him in archery.”

Rafael cracked a small smile at the comment.

“If you want your skills with the bow to get even better, I’m sure you can achieve a full hundred if you’re willing to put the energy into the training. We can go train together, if you want,” Alec said encouragely. “But you don’t need to be ashamed about your points. That was amazing too.”

“Thank you,” Rafael said quietly. “I know I shouldn’t have cried over something like that. That was stupid. I’m supposed to be stronger than that.”

“You’re allowed to show your emotions,” Alec told him, a thing he wished more Shadowhunters would teach their children.

Alec had been taught to strive for perfection, to train until he couldn’t anymore. He needed to be the best. The best archer, the best fighter, and the best strategist. The constant push to work harder had left Alec feeling like he never did enough. Like the only thing that mattered were his accomplishments, and even they needed to be perfect to matter. 

He never wanted his kids to feel like that. 

And he wanted them to know that it was okay to show their emotions, that it was better than hiding them and dealing with them on their own. By the Angel, he never wanted his kids to deal with their emotions like he had felt like he needed to. 

Just the thought was enough to make him shiver. 

“And I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything. Or to your papa. You don’t need to deal with things on your own,” Alec added.

Rafael nodded in understanding. “I wanted to make you proud. You’re a really good archer and I wanted to show that I can be too.”

“Rafael,” Alec started, his expression sad, the arm around his son’s shoulders tightening. “You make me proud every single day, you don’t need to prove anything.”

Rafael didn’t say anything, but Alec saw him nod in understanding.

“Now come here.” 

Alec brought his other arm around Rafael as well and pulled him close to his chest. Rafael tucked his head under Alec’s chin and held on tightly.

* * *

 

The two Shadowhunters in the room were unaware that Magnus had been just outside the door for the majority of the conversation, so they were surprised when they saw him in the hallway when they eventually left the room.

“Isabelle told me about how well you did on your test,” he said, giving their son a broad smile while ruffling the hair on Rafael’s head. “I’m so proud of you.”

Rafael ducked his head down at the compliment, but he smiled, and both fathers were relieved. “Thank you papa.”

Magnus turned his attention to Alec next, leaning close to kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear. “I’m proud of you too.” 

Alec smiled at the praise, happy to know that he was able to teach these things to Rafael when he was still a child, when he himself had to learn them after he had already grown up.  

He didn’t claim to be a perfect parent, they made mistakes and they didn’t always know what to do. But everything they did was with their children's best interest in mind. 

And to Alec, that was what mattered the most.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me from tumblr too!](https://www.sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
